Uma coisa ridícula chamada amor
by Ariana McGonagall
Summary: Em meio a tanta confusão no quarto ano de Harry Potter, um Baile de Inverno é realizado. Enfim um tempo em que as escolas poderão relaxar, sem nada para surpreendê-las... Ha! Até parece! Tinha que acontecer alguma coisa, sempre...
1. Introdução Parte Importante!

_Introdução_

_24 de dezembro de 1994, 8h00PM_

Torneio Tribruxo: Maldito seja...

Pois sim, estamos na época do Tribruxo e de uma torrente de problemas. O nome de Harry sendo cuspido do Cálice, a decisão do diretor de deixar Potter continuar por conta das regras ministeriais impostas por Bartô, quatro pessoas quase virando chiclete por conta de poderosos dragões e um Baile de Inverno repleto de tradições a serem seguidas.

Já quase na hora do início Baile com campeões impostos um atrás do outro, em fila dupla, cada um com seus pares do lado de fora, podemos notar do alto um pontinho de vestes verde-esmeralda se deslocando por trás da multidão já arrumada no meio do enorme espaço branco-prateado do Salão Principal. A professora McGonagall, acabando de sair de perto dos campeões após arrumá-los em suas posições, caminhava em passos curtos e apressados junto a um tec-tec seco de seus sapatos de salto alto, que ela já estava achando muito irritante depois de tanto vai e vem.

Enquanto cortava a aglomeração ao redor da pista de dança, passava raspando a barra de seu vestido nos calcanhares de qualquer um por quem ela passa-se apressada para chegar ao melhor amigo, que no momento se encontrava a frente de toda a multidão. Depois de inúmeros pedidos de desculpas e com licença's, constantemente repetidos a cada passo que a deslocava, finalmente ela consegue alcançar a pessoa que queria.

- Ah, Minerva... Que bom que chegou a tempo - falou Dumbledore ao senti-la parar ao seu lado, em tom leve de alívio.

- Desculpe, Albus - apressou-se a dizer - mas Potter chegou a pouco e parecia que todos os estudantes queriam falar com a Srta. Delacour e com o Sr. Diggory ao mesmo tempo...

- É incrível - continuou ele, agora fitando as portas altas de carvalho do Salão - como eles são conhecidos atualmente, concorda?

- Plenamente - respondeu sem devaneios, causando um risinho e um cochicho de algum aluno atrás dela.

- Não imaginam quanto...

No instante seguinte, uma enxurrada de palmas soou por todo o Salão Principal, acolhendo do modo mais caloroso que puderam os quatro campeões e seus pares que haviam finalmente entrado por um caminho formado pela aglomeração.

Fleur Delacour, que era a primeira da fila com seu par corvinaliense, parecia estar se sentindo a estrela da semana, ao julgar pelas maçãs rosadas de seu rosto e como seu sorriso parecia estar sendo forçado a ficar o menor possível.

Cedrico Diggory parecia agir naturalmente, ou seja, sempre olhando para o chão com um sorriso branco e forçando o olhar de vez enquanto para olhar as pessoas a sua volta e a sua frente, ao mesmo tempo em que sua acompanhante, Cho Chang, se dirigia a frente sem a menor dificuldade.

Já o búlgaro Vítor Krum, com um raro sorriso estampado em seu rosto, deixava um enorme rastro de queixos caídos, olhos arregalados, olhares de desprezo de várias garotas e várias conversinhas paralelas. Mas não por conta dele próprio, e sim pelo par que arranjara: Hermione Granger.

Com uma aparência maravilhosa causadora de quarenta e cinco por cento dos queixos caídos e olhos arregalados, Hermione conquistou a inveja de um número espantoso de garotas, tanto das quatro casas de Hogwarts quanto de Beauxbatons (preciso dizer de onde vinham os olhares de desprezo?)

Já Harry Potter, campeão fora do script que fechava a fila, conseguiu fazer a professora McGonagall sentir uma rara pena dele. O coitado estava lá, parecendo mais duro e atrapalhado do que uma pedra com perninhas e seus braços pareciam estar mais colados ao corpo do que qualquer outra coisa que se pudesse imaginar, por mais que uma Parvati Patil exaltada segurasse em seu braço enquanto acenava confortavelmente para os amigos pelo caminho.

Quando finalmente os felizardos chegaram ao centro do Salão, ouviu-se uma pequena batida da batuta do maestro, um ruído de instrumentos sendo pegos, e por fim, a tão esperada música.

Ao som de uma valsa inicial, os quatro presentes na pista começaram a dançar da melhor e mais natural forma que puderam, alguns perfeitamente, outros nem tanto, porém, pelo sim, pelo não, vê-los dançar daquela forma fez brotar um sorriso, raro como se achar um diamante em pleno deserto, no rosto da professora McGonagall. Não se sabe se estava reprimindo um riso ou se apenas sorria, no entanto parecia refletir sobre algo. E estava. Pensava, ao mesmo tempo que os via dançar, se pudesse ajudá-los em alguns passos que ela notava dificuldade dançando junto ao seu...

Um martelo pareceu bater com força na mente da professora. Ah, não! O par! O bendito par dela, tinha esquecido! Como pode? Tão bem sabia que era tradição que o corpo docente, principalmente o diretor e sua substituta, dançasse a cada Baile realizado no Torneio Tribruxo, e ela tinha se esquecido plenamente.

Ah, como que ela detestou tradições nessa hora... E agora? O que ela iria fazer? Hora ou outra teria de se dirigir à pista de dança, tanto para passar uma boa impressão às outras escolas quanto para dar exemplo aos seus alunos. Mas, diabos, como ela iria fazer isso? Quero dizer, não se podia chegar à qualquer pessoa e perguntar de repente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo...

- Quer dançar?

A voz tranquila de Dumbledore pegou-a de surpresa com um pedido ainda mais espantoso. Paremos para pensar: Albus Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore estava convidando _Minerva McGonagall_ para dançar?

- O quê? - perguntou ela confusa, certa de que não ouvira direito.

- Perguntei se gostaria de dançar - repetiu ele amigavelmente, os olhos azuis cintilando por trás dos óculos de meia-lua, ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso clareava seu rosto e oferecia uma de suas mãos para ela.

- Mas...

- Já tens par?

- Não.

- Então? - persistiu sorrindo - Aceita?

- Ai, eu... eu... Ah, está bem, aceito - e colocou sua mão magra sobre a dele.


	2. A dança do diretor e seu par

_24 de dezembro de 1994, 9h20m PM_

Ligeiramente ofegante, Minerva puxou a cadeira da mesa mais próxima e sentou-se rapidamente.

Segurando firmemente na mesa detalhada de madeira coberta por um refinado linho branco, aproximou a cadeira da mesma e pediu em voz firme, porém fracamente cansada:

- Água de gilly.

Como se a mesa a tivesse ouvido, num estalido forte uma pequena taça transparente surgiu bem aos olhos da professora ao encosto da cadeira, contudo ela não surpreendeu-se; quase imediatamente apanhou a bebida e tomou dois longos goles pouco antes de começar a inspirar profunda e inúmeras vezes. Estava surpresa consigo mesma: como conseguira?

Enquanto ela descansava a copo novamente e forçava o seu coração a acalmar-se, pôs-se a refletir enquanto via o restante dos estudantes que continuavam na pista. Uau... se não fosse consigo mesma, nem acreditaria.

Já fazia mais de uma hora que havia aceitado o pedido de Dumbledore, que fora conversar com Karkaroff e Maxime do outro lado do Salão, e durante mais de uma hora ficara dançando em meio aos estudantes sem ter, sequer tempo para respirar direito. Teria de falar com Flitwick depois... Suas primeiras músicas haviam sido bem tranquilas, ótimas... mas as restantes... tinham sido bem mais movimentadas.

Não foram estilo Rock Jovem, pois McGonagall nem se daria o trabalho de gastar seus passos com aquilo e mesmo que gastasse, estaria no St. Mungus naquele exato momento.

Após uma breve reflexão, ela levou suas costas finalmente ao encosto da cadeira e sentiu uma pontada forte no meio do peito. O que havia feito, afinal?... Como tomara tal ação?... Ela não era jovem, não mais... por menos que quisesse admitir, era a verdade, e era necessário engoli-la... Assim como admitir que dançara a toa, sendo que soube ao encontrar Pomona no meio da platéia enquanto estava na pista, que a bendita tradição com qual tinha se preocupado havia mixado à anos do Torneio. Foi frustrante!

_Mas devo admitir _, pensou em meio a mais um gole de água de gilly,_ que Albus dança muito bem..._

E tinha plena razão, cá entre nós. Ele realmente impressionara com os passos que sabia para aquele tipo de música, um dos motivos que a deixara cansada, por mais que ele parece-se restaurado. Parecia que não dançava a anos e descarregara tudo agora! Por sorte sabia alguns passos, que apesar de nunca dar muito valor, tinha pegado o jeito deles.

Quando finalmente acabou sua bebida, no momento já bem mais restaurada, ao ser deixada sobre a mesa novamente, a taça vazia desapareceu, logo sendo substituída por uma cheia.

- Não, obrigada - falou do modo usual, e o copo desapareceu imediatamente.

- Olá Minerva. Vejo que aproveitou minha ausência - falou a voz do diretor, que aparecera quase que de repente a frente dela, seu rosto estampado com aquele mesmo sorriso calmo de sempre.

- Ah, Albus - começou a professora, tentando não parecer pega de surpresa -, e então? Como foi sua conversa com Maxime e Karkaroff?

- Ah, minha cara - falou, sentando-se frente a ela -, apenas trocamos opiniões. Igor parece estar realmente entediado; disse que prefere as festas típicas da Bulgária... Quanto a Olímpia, bem... ela parece estar gostando realmente do Baile. Ela e seu acompanhante, se entende o que quero dizer... - e lançou um olhar significativo à bruxa, as grossas sobrancelhas prateadas ligeiramente erguidas e aquele tipo de sorriso que todo mundo dá nesse tipo de assunto.

- Sim, sim, entendo, sim - e deu um sorriso leve ao ver, rasteiramente, o casal propriamente dito conversando do outro lado. Momento exato em que a música que tocava resolveu parar e ouviu-se um pigarro breve, cujo volume havia sido aumentado pelo feitiço _Sonorus_.

- Atenção por favor. Obrigado.

"Bem, gostaria que todos os estudantes presentes liberassem a pista para os diretores e seus pares. Me desculpem, mas esta foi feita justamente para eles. Mesmo por que, uma _surpresa_ os aguardam depois dela, hum? - e desfez o feitiço para voltar-se de volta à orquestra.

- Minha nossa... - suspirou McGonagall com receio da próxima música que Flitiwick iria arranjar de tocar, no entanto Dumbledore pareceu não notar a sua desanimação.

- Vamos, Minerva? Afinal, é a última para nós. Vê? Os outros já estão indo.

- Claro, Albus, claro... - e deu sua mão novamente para o diretor que, como da última vez, levou-a gentilmente à pista de dança enquanto o belo vestido verde da professora raspava no chão ao andar junto à ele.

Quando chegaram finalmente ao centro do piso, sendo, também, o centro das atenções de todos os alunos que não conversavam com amigos, na típica batida da batuta, as mãos de Dumbledore logo se posicionaram, indo uma mão segurar na outra dela, enquanto a outra ia em sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo que ela pousava a mão livre sobre o ombro dele. Na primeira vez, McGonagall tinha se sentido muito desconfortável com a posição que haviam tomado, porém, depois de tanto tempo, já não fazia mais diferença.

No momento que a nova música soou nos ouvidos de cada ser presente do local, foi o exato em que um alívio, um alívio confortável e morno tomou conta da tão severa bruxa de Transfiguração: ela sabia. Ela sabia essa música, sabia de cor e salteado, desde pequena, da melhor forma que qualquer um já vira, apesar de, na opinião dela, ser um jeito simples de dançar e que os outros exageravam demais - eu disse na opinião dela.

No segundo seguinte após a primeira nota, ela sorriu sem querer, o que fez o diretor sorrir de forma diferente e as maçãs do rosto dela corarem ligeiramente. Logo após, suas ações foram de embasbacar...

Os passos que os dois davam, os passos que davam de modo simples parecendo tão acostumados, eram dados como se nas nuvens mais distantes, distantes de qualquer um que se pudessem imaginar, cada passo com classe e habilidade, e quanto mais a música deixava-se rolar, mais esplêndidos eram, que só eles dois conseguiam dar, como verdadeiros profissionais daquela música gostosa, tão rejuvenescedora, que fazia qualquer um sonhar longe... bem longe...

Giros suaves, batidas leves de sapatos, ela sem os pés no chão, outras deslizando no piso, e mais maravilhosos passos que seria praticamente impossíveis de descrever com a mesma perfeição que eram dados, do mesmo jeito encantador que eram feitos. A cada centímetro que davam a impressão de amaciar no caminho, eles simplesmente pareciam voar! A música soava como um milagre para quem ouvia; em especial ao casal central.

Os outros? Bem, os outros continuavam, porém não chegavam nem aos pés do que Dumbledore e McGonagall faziam. Pouco a pouco, depois de várias cotovelas nas costelas e cutucões nos ombros, o Salão inteiro parecia admirar aqueles que se destacavam na dança; até mesmo a orquestra e o seu regente pareciam ter dificuldade em se concentrar na música ao invés de na dança. E estavam mesmo! Cada ser ali presente, ou pelo menos aqueles que conseguiam ver por culpa da multidão ao redor, parecia completamente hipnotizado pela cena bem a frente de seus olhos. Ninguém jamis havia pensado na possibilidade da professora mais severa da escola ceder em uma dança tão admiravelmente, de modo tão bonito, como se fosse, pelo menos, vinte e cinco anos mais jovem. Ela até aparentara não gostar da idéia, porém lá estava ela, dançando livremente (e com muita classe, cá entre nós) junto ao tão prezado diretor.

Ah, mas foi uma pena quando a música melodiosa acabou depois de um tempo... Será mesmo?

Quando as notas finais vinham chegando, os últimos passos vieram naturalmente, feitos com leveza...

Veio o antepenúltimo... o penúltimo... o último... e finalmente ele fez aquele velho passo de fazer uma menção de deixá-la cair, porém segurando-a em seus braços, permitindo tê-la a três centímetros de seu rosto, sentindo seu coração bater no peito colado ao dele - e o Salão inteiro explodiu.

Um enxurrada de palmas soou como um estrondo no local, mais fortes do que nunca se ouvira até o momento, incluindo assobios altos e as risadas debochadas de Karkaroff sobre os dois no centro, sendo que ele e Maxime já tinham se livrado da posição de dança para aplaudir junto a enxurrada de alunos, além dos que se encontravam na orquestra e que logo deixaram as mãos livres para se juntarem ao estrondo.

No entando, McGonagall e Dumbledore pareciam estar surdos àquele imenso alvoroço, aparentavam sentirem-se sozinhos em todo o Salão, excluídos da multidão... pelo jeito que se olhavam. Tão fixamente, tão próximos um do outro, numa distância que era quase nada. Os olhos negros ligados nos azuis brilhantes...

Quase imperceptivelmente, Albus, lentamente, começou a quebrar a distância que havia entre eles, sua boca um pouco entre aberta, assim como a dela. De repente, Minerva sentiu um estranho formigamento no rosto que despencou para o estômago no momento em que se viu a um centímetro e meio do rosto para qual sua mão acidentalmente fora parar, ambos os pares de olhos quase se fechando... Parecia até que... chegava a aparentar que talvez ele... não, não poderia... não seria certo... ele não deveria se atrever... _ela_ não poderia deixar-se... não naquele lugar... O que estava dizendo? Em lugar nenhum! Jamais! **NÃO!**

No último segundo, ela fez o movimento mais ágil que pode e se livrou com firmeza do corpo de Dumbledore, ergueu-se novamente em posição ereta, seus olhos firmemente fechados para evitar olhar para trás, andando em marcha forte enquanto a aglomeração abria caminho para ela passar, ao mesmo tempo que deseja partir daquele lugar o mais rápido possível por estar sendo tomada pela horrorosa vergonha.

Ao afastar-se mais da multidão, porém sem ainda sair do Salão, xingou-se de um monte de nomes ao mesmo tempo em que continuava a marchar ainda de olhos fechados, queria se livrar de toda aquela gente que a vira, agora enlouquecendo com a entrada da banda As Esquisitonas pelas suas costas.

Estava sentindo-se horrível, terrivelmente horrível, parecia que a sensação mais desagradável que já tivera, agora tomara conta de cada molécula de seu corpo. Era algo que, com certeza, não estava acostumada a sentir. Uma mistura forte e amarga de vergonha, raiva, perturbação, urgência e aquela de sentir que fizera a coisa mais burra de todo o planeta _publicamente_.

Já estava prestes a chorar de raiva, quando, a meio caminho das enormes portas de carvalho, o estranho formigamento que havia parado no estômago recentemente, parou brutalmente no peito, parecendo arrebentar todos os orgãos no caminho, tomando conta ao mesmo tempo que fazendo seu coração doer, ela parar, os gritos e a música tornaressem distantes, tudo girar, o estômago embrulhar, uma fraquesa detestável, seus joelhos cederem, seus olhos tornaressem borrados, serem tomados pela escuridão, e Albus Dumbledore, parecendo muito mais distante do que ela queria, bem mais, gritar seu nome assustado com a maneira que ela despencava e se esparramava no chão:

- MINERVA!


	3. Por que ALA HOSPITALAR?

**Por que ALA HOSPITALAR?**

Em um amanhecer do início de uma fria manhã de inverno, grandes e amarelados raios de sol atravessavam as enormes janelas da Ala Hospitalar da esplendorosa Hogwarts, os quais acabam, acidentalmente, clareando um rosto pálido de um ser solitário, deitado em uma cama em sono pesado, os cabelos negros e longos esparramados no travesseiro, um pano úmido sob sua testa levemente enrugada, enquanto o corpo magro com vestes hospitalares, encontrava-se coberto por inúmeros edredons que aparentavam terem sido, todos, feitos a agulhadas delicadas.

Enquanto um par de pequenos óculos de aros quadrados descansava e reluzia na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado, a figura que aparentava já ser de idade, começa a mexer-se levemente embaixo da grande camada de cobertores. Pouco depois, um pequeno par de olhos azuis- escuro despertam em seu rosto levemente sonolento.

Com a vista embaçada, Minerva McGonagall ergueu-se vagarosamente na cama, sentando-se encostada ao travesseiro macio que ela havia arrumado a pouco. Quando esticou um dos braços até o criado-mudo ao lado e pegou seus óculos, colocando-os sobre o nariz ossudo, ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver melhor o ambiente em que estava e _como_ estava. Ao notar seus cabelos negros levemente ondulados caindo por suas costas eretas, apressou-se a procurar, com urgência, o grampo que usara na noite anterior, o qual encontrou quase imediatamente na mesma mesinha e correu as mãos para colocá-lo.

Assim que o fez, parou um pouco para analisar-se. Nunca em toda a sua vida vestira roupas hospitalares, pelo menos não como paciente. Refletiu por um instante... Por que, raios, ela estava ali? O que havia acontecido para parar deitada, com um pano úmido que havia caído de sua testa, umedecendo seu solo, e com uma espessa camada de cobertores sobre seu corpo? Não sabia. Não lembrava de nada. Mas seja lá o que fosse não sentia nada mais. Estava aparentemente bem, e contando o fato de não haver ninguém por lá, começou a tirar as cobertas para levantar-se porém, quando estava quase colocando um dos pés ao chão, uma voz bradou na entrada distante da enfermaria:

- Ah, mas não vai, não, Minerva!

No mesmo instante, a professora sentiu como se a tivessem empurrado com força para de volta ao travesseiro, obrigando-a a se deitar incapaz de se mover, no mesmo momento em que as cobertas tornavam, sozinhas, a cobrir seu corpo. Quando novamente conseguiu se mexer livremente (algo que demorou pouco tempo), ela viu com aborrecimento, Madame Pomfrey a pouca distância de sua cama, vindo correndo, ainda com a varinha firme em uma das mãos e com um olhar ansioso para a amiga, que permanecia deitada com a cara amarrada.

- Papoula, posso saber o que significa _isso_?

- Desculpe, Min - apressou-se a dizer enquanto colocava a varinha de volta no bolso das vestes -, mas não podia deixar você se levantar e... ah, mas graças a Deus você acordou, não imagina como estávamos preocupados... _Quer fazer o favor de se sentar para poder te dar um abraço?_

Apesar de não estar entendendo absolutamente nada, McGonagall fez como pedira a amiga: sentou-se novamente sobre a cama e deixou a amiga abraçá-la, parecendo muito a beira das... lágrimas?

Quando finalmente se viu solta dos braços da copeira, que agora enxugava leves lágrimas dos olhos com os dedos, encarou-a completamente incrédula.

- Por Deus, o quê...? - perguntava, mas foi incapaz de continuar, pois na mesma hora a copeira saiu correndo animadamente de uma forma que a professora nunca vira, com a mesma rapidez de um raio, gritando sem parar pelo corredor:

- Pomona! _Pomona!_ _Pomona, ela acordou!_

McGonagall achou na hora que era a enfermeira que deveria estar deitada naquela cama. Por que diabos saíra aos berros? Por que ficara daquela forma ao vê-la despertada? Arr, mas como ela detestava ficar sem entender o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor!

Minutos depois, que mais aparentavam serem segundos, ouviu-se o som de duas pessoas praticamente correndo pelo corredor para a ala hospitalar. Inicialmente Minerva achou que fosse dois alunos querendo aproveitar a manhã de Natal, porém mudou completamente de opinião ao ver Madame Pomfrey entrando ligeira junto a figura da pequena professora Sprout, que ao vê-la acabara ficando tão ansiosa quanto a mulher que corria ao seu lado, um enorme sorriso aliviado sendo desperto em seu rosto redondo.

- Minerva! - exclamou ao vê-la, logo abraçando-a quase estrangulardamente - Minerva, finalmente! Não imagina o susto imenso que nos deu! Pensávamos que não iria mais acordar! Não pode imaginar a felicidade que estou sentindo agora - e soltou-a de repente para enxugar algumas lágrimas que haviam nos seus olhos de contas.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Pomona? - perguntou a professora McGonagall, agora tão confusa quanto surpresa - O que houve para pensarem...

- Não está lembrada, Minerva? - perguntou Madame Pomfrey pega de surpresa - Do Baile de Inverno?

- Do Bai... Ah! - e uma leve compreensão clareou seu rosto, porém não por completo - Sinceramente Papoula, estou lembrada de pouquíssimas coisas sobre aquela noite, e mesmo assim, elas estão, atualmente, embaralhadas demais para se ter uma compreensão clara do que...

- Sim, sim, já entendemos... - e suspirou - Ah, bem, já esperava por isso... - e puxou a cadeira de ferro mais próxima para perto da cama onde se encontrava a subdiretora em recuperação, sentando-se logo, enquanto Sprout sentava-se na outra ponta da cama.

- Escute, Minerva, no Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo, você era a encarregada de arrumar os campeões do lado de fora do Salão Principal junto aos seus pares. Logo depois disso, segundo o que Pomona, que estava presente, me disse, você chegou apressadamente ao lado de Dumbledore, pouco antes dos portões se abrirem e o Baile ter início... Está se lembrando?

A razão para a pergunta fora simples: a cada uma das breves palavras que já havia dito, a testa da professora se franzia mais e seu olhar penetrante se perdia pelo ar.

- O quê? - falou de repente, fazendo o máximo para disfarçar a seguir - Ah, sim, sim, estou... me lembrando um pouco sim, continue, continue - pediu apressadamente, fazendo sinal para a copeira prosseguir, porém foi Pomona quem continuou.

- Então, poucos momentos depois dos campeões Harry, Cedrico, Krum e Delacour iniciarem a primeira dança, Dumbledore lhe trouxe para a pista afim de dançarem um pouco - por alguma razão, em meio as suas palavras, seu sorriso aumentou e as maçãs de seu rosto pareceram corar levemente. McGonagall estranhou, no entanto as deixou prosseguir, um _flashback_ passando em sua mente enquanto elas falavam.

- Você e o diretor passaram um bom tempo dançando a primeira música, foi bem duradoura - continuou ela.

- Mas depois dessa, - Papoula prosseguiu - Filio foi aumentando o ritmo e a rapidez da música consequentemente.

- Depois vi você, após mais de uma hora de dança...

- Nem me lembre disso.

- ... sentada junto a uma água de gilly com a mão no peito e um pouco curvada. Fiquei preocupada quando a vi daquele jeito, queria ter ido ao seu encontro, mas fui puxada para uma conversa e não consegui mais me livrar dela!

- Foi logo depois disso que o bendito Flitwick fez tocar uma música especialmente para os diretores das escolas participantes do Torneio Tribruxo e seus pares, e como você era o de Albus, acabou indo...

- Junto a ele, sim, sim, lembro-me dessa parte - completou com pressa e anciedade, ao mesmo tempo que com uma disfarçada urgência. Não queria deixar a descrição dos fatos seguintes nas mãos delas, por mais que fossem amigas. - Então dancei com Dumbledore...

- Muito bem, cá entre nós. Fez todos ficarem maravilhados - Sprout não resistiu ao comentário, que foi ignorado por uma McGonagall que estava se segurando para não dar-lhe umas bastonadas.

- ... _e ao término da música_, me retirei e...

- Você não se retirou. Saiu quase correndo em marcha!

- Pomona, poderia parar de colocar palavras na minha boca? - falou a professora muito aborrecida com a atitude da amiga.

- Certo, desculpe-me... Mas faço questão de falar a partir!

"Quando você estava _se retirando_, preocupada, segui todos os seus passos com meus olhos, por conta da forma que estavas saindo do centro da pista de dança. _Acontece_ que foi justamente no meio do caminho que você parou de repente e desmaiou de repetente. Assustada, fiz menção de ir até você, mas fui barrada por uma enxurrada de alunos alvoroçados pela banda As Esquisitonas que tinha acabado de aparecer.

"Graças a Deus, Albus já tinha saído do meio da multidão atrás de você e a pegou nos braços para te trazer para cá. Era óbvio que Filio havia exagerado na música, afinal _nada_ te deixaria daquele jeito. Ah, mas como ele ouviu quando consegui encontrá-lo... Ah, _mas como ouviu!_

- Calma, Pomona... Calma... _Calma..._ - já foi falando Madame Pomfrey um tanto receosa pelo fato do rosto da amiga estar-se tornando vermelho-tomate. - Não quero ter que lhe dar uma décima doze de poção calmante, além do mais, ele já sabe que agiu errado e nós duas conseguimos dar umas bastonadas nele, portanto trate de se acalmar!

- Deveria ir até ele - McGonagall falou com calma e firmeza.

As duas pararam de repente, encarando-a sem compreender.

- Até ele quem, Minerva? - perguntou a professora Sprout reprimindo um sorrisinho que fez a subdiretora se apressar.

- Com Filio. Para dizer-te que já estou bem e que não há mais razão para preocupar-se. É, é o que irei fazer - e fez novamente, uma forte menção de sair da cama, porém Papoula a impediu com a voz firme.

- Ah, mas não vai, não - falou puxando a varinha num piscar de olhos, fazendo Minerva ser empurrada com força, desta vez para a parede. - A senhora irá permanecer aqui até eu lhe dar alta, nada mais, nada menos.

- E quanto tempo, aproximadamente, falta para isso? - perguntou sentindo a cabeça doer com a batida na pedra, ao mesmo tempo que controlando-se e lançando o mais forte olhar que poderia dar contra a copeira.

- Oras, isso depende do seu estado ao despertar, mas segundo os dados mais recentes, eu diria que... - refletiu por um curto momento - uma semana.

Muito bem, agora aquela era a gota d'água.

- Como assim, Papoula? - indignou-se em uma voz ainda mas alta, a sua testa franzida e o olhar gélico - O que queres dizer com uma semana?

- Você ainda não está em condições de sair dessa cama! - retrucou a outra.

- Ah, é mesmo? - indagou em tom desafiador - Escutem, eu estou bem agora, muito melhor do que ontem a noite, muito obrigada, e...

- Escute _você_, Minerva McGonagall. - cortou-a Pomona equiparando seu aborrecimento com o dela - Por mais que você afirme, não, você não está bem. Papoula matou-se todas as horas de todos os dias acompanhando-a, desde seu pulsamento até sua temperatura. Precisara de um tempo para se recuperar, terá sim de ficar em observação. Sabemos que não gosta de ficar aqui, muito menos como paciente, mas este é o _único_ jeito de evitar que o que ocorreu na noite do Baile de Inverno torne a se repetir!

A professora, após as palavras da amiga tornou-se muitíssima e visivelmente confusa; o que elas estavam querendo lhe dizer?

- Todas as horas de todos os dias? - questionou - Posso saber o que estão...

- Minerva, já estamos em 24 de fevereiro. Você permaneceu desacordada durante dois meses!


	4. Vieram todos menos um ?

**Vieram todos... menos um (?)**

Todos os raios de sol ao redor da professora ao congelar pareceram amanhecer, Transmitindo uma sensação estranha que lhe arrepiou, assim como seus orgãos que congelaram dentro de si e pareciam de despedaçar em mil pedaços. Seu sangue parecia ter parado de correr por suas longas veias sanguíneas, enquanto o canto dos pássaros parava de repente, deixando-a mais um surdo qualquer ruído. De olhos arregalados, algo que não costumavam ficar, McGonagall permaneceu congelado com seu olhar na direção das duas amigas uma sua frente, que mantinham profundos olhares sombrios, o rosto gorducho de Sprout ainda contorcido pela raiva que sentira um pouco ao ver a subdiretora parecendo pouco ligar para o que elas diziam antes de Receber a notícia que paralisar um fizer, o qual fora dada por Madame Pomfrey que mantinha um olhar sombrio.

Minutos se passaram em silêncio, enquanto aparentavam ser uma eternidade, até que uma professora chocada conseguiu encontrar novamente um entolada voz na garganta.

- Eu fiquei ... O quê? - Indagou descrente, com a voz falhando agora firme.

Um suspiro profundo, impaciente talvez, talvez para continuar à tomar coragem, e Madame Pomfrey Continuou o que começara, agora com uma voz estranhamente suave, porém um tanto, poderia jurar, fria.

- Você ... - De repente pareceu que uma bola de golfe fora parar na Copeira da garganta - ... Entrou em coma por mais de dois meses.

_Em coma?_ Foi o que ela disse?!

O coração da professora pareceu dar uma cambalhota dentro de seu peito, mas não uma cambalhota animada que sentimos em momentos de grande excitação, e sim aquela terrivelmente dolorosa, de Parecer torcer e contrair as veias.

Vendo que esta em pauta não Commentaria tão cedo, uma professora de Herbologia resolveu continuar.

- Exatamente, Minerva, _em coma_ - Disse como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos - Pelo que ... Papoula disse que enquanto um analisava No decorrer dos dias, seu coração permaneceu fraco durante muito tempo. A energia gasta dando acabou de repente naquele Baile,-lhe fraqueza excessiva por falta de preparação do corpo, com certeza não esperava por isso ...

"Depois, para recuperar-se, vi você tomando aquela taça de Água de Gilly, mas aquilo só piorou as coisas! Certamente não sabia que aquela bebida não DEVE ser ingerida em situações como aquela, na qual o corpo está mais cansado que o normal e. .. "

- E aquilo causou efeito contrário ao que você queria - Papoula interrompeu-a de repente, Próprios encarando os pés - Ao invés de ajudar, deu apenas um estar bem breve, na qual apenas você se sentiu melhor durante, uma parcela de tempo. Deixou seu corpo debilitado ... como Substâncias contidas na bebida foram parar com rapidez espantosa em seu coração, causando uma subta parada cardíaca. Por momentos terríveis pensamos que não conseguiríamos reanima-la, mas graças aos Céus Obtivemos sucesso.

"Durante o restante de dezembro ea primeira quinzena de janeiro, esteve o que ocorrera na boca do corpo docente e dos alunos que sentiram sua ausência nas aulas, porém com o passar dos dias, a esperança pareceu passar junto com as horas e tensas semanas, e quase todos começaram um julga-la por morta ... - de um momento para o outro, em um pequeno piscar de olhos, os olhos de Madame Pomfrey começaram a brilhar com mais intensificadamente as lágrimas que começavam um Mareja-los e seu nariz começava uma corar levemente. com Sprout era diferente não. - Mas nós não ... Eu, Pomona, Filio, Hagrid, nós ainda tínhamos esperança de vê-la caminhando por esses corredores ou repreendendo algum aluno mal educado como sempre fez - abafou uma Triste risadinha. Minerva sentia a ausência de um nome não Diálogo, o que um entristecia ainda mais até então.

"Comecei a trabalhar durante todo o restante dos dias na sua recuperação, tentando todas as poções e feitiços que conhecia para coisas desse tipo, e comecei a estranhar nada ter dado certo.

"Pedi para os elfos domésticos vieram trazerem um pouco da água de Gilly que a preparar na noite de 24 de dezembro para analisar e descobri a razão de você ... bem ... Permanecer desacordada por tanto tempo ... Noz-moscada. "

- Como? - A professora McGonagall não conseguiu Conter uma surpresa e Liberou-a em uma voz meio rouca.

- Exatamente - Confirmou com firmeza e desgosto. A professora Imediatamente se sintou uma estúpida - Noz-moscada ... eis a razão para tanto estrago.

"Analisei o ingrediente que eles acrescentaram para dar um toque especial na receita e descobri analisando-a completamente alérgica que eres uma noz-moscada. Toque-um em um centímetro de sua pele, um qualquer, e terá uma reação realmente Desastrosa. Agora parei para pensar, se só de tocar sua pele traz uma incrível reação alérgica, imagina quando ingerida. verifiquei seu coração ainda mais detalhadamente e descobri-o muito infeccionado. Um teria Imediatamente Levado para o St. Mungus, mas ele está fechado por causa de uma chamada Gripe H1N1 que fez dispensar todos os funcionários e pacientes. Pelo que sei não tinha nenhum em estado grave realmente, e agradeço por isso, mas devo admitir que fiquei nervosa, muito nervosa por sua causa. Contudo tinha que me controlar, afinal era uma Vida de uma das minhas melhoras amigas que estava em jogo.

"Devo admitir que foi bem mais fácil trabalhar com Albus acompanhando tudo."

Aha! Finalmente! O coração da professora saltou dentro do corpo e por muito pouco não fora parar na garganta. De repente uma excitação muito estranha e curiosa nasceu dentro dela, e esta foi crescendo cada vez mais e mais, o suficiente para perguntar:

- Albus? Ele esteve aqui?

- Claro que esteve! - Falou Pomona Abismada por uma pergunta daquelas, afinal parecera muito óbvio. - Foi quem mais se preocupou com você. Passou horas seguidas sentado nessa cadeira aí, ó - e indicou, com a cabeça num gesto, a cadeira onde se estranhamente Papoula e encontrava, uma rabugice incontrolável apareceu em McGonagall que teve Imediatamente vontade de dispensar um Copeira Dali - Além de ajudar ao máximo Papoula oportunidade em que tudo teve, sem contar que dormiu ao seu lado, quase ficou sem comer durante todos os dias que se passaram, e só não o fez porque convence Papoula a de qualquer um quando está Determinada.

"E, é claro, ele era um daqueles que mais acreditavam na sua recuperação. Melhor dizendo, ele era O que mais acreditava na sua recuperação, todos demonstrávamos tínhamos e, Certas horas, desesperança ao seu caso, mas não ele. Ah, sim ... ele sempre estava conosco, com todos nós, contudo muito mais com você ... sempre. Me lembro bem, todas as vezes que aqui vinha visitá-la, cá estava ele segurando a sua mão, ou Murmurando palavras que, infelizmente , você não conseguia ouvir ... - detestou McGonagall-se nesse momento.

"E ao sair, isso quando saia, ficava menos de cinco minutos fora e voltava para o seu lugar, de novo, de novo e de novo ... - Sprout soltou uma pequenina risada pensativa - Já estou imaginando a felicidade dele ao saber que acordada está ... "

- E. .. onde ele está? - Questionou uma professora Minerva em um tom diferente, de certa forma, bem mais humano que o normal, pouco antes de refletir sobre como um Serem Certas palavras ditas para essa pergunta. Não queria que corresse Histórias Irreais ao seu respeito sobre Albus Nem.

- Ele? Bem ... Certamente que estaria aqui, mas é dia da segunda tarefa do Torneio tribruxo, neh? Naturalmente foi obrigado comparecer a - respondeu Madame Pomfrey, já encarando no rosto da amiga que antes de falar, estava virada para a professora Sprout.

- Mas isso não significa que deixará de ser informado, não é mesmo? - Disse esta, pulando da Ponta da cama bem mais animada do que um ano atrás alguns minutos.

- Pomona, o que você vai fazer? - Perguntou a copeira levemente impaciente e com receio da resposta que Receber Iria.

- Ora, ora, nada significativo demais para se preocupar ... - E soltou uma risadinha debochada - Afinal de contas, não pode ficar por isso mesmo, hm? Até mais - e saiu despedindo-se alegremente, e além sumindo das altas portas e da enfermaria do longo e esguio corredor.

Madame Pomfrey bufou pouco convencida depois dela ter partido.

- Nada significativo demais para se preocupar ... pois sim ... Pensa que não a conheço? Irá aprontar alguma ... Bem, chega disso. Vamos ver como você está agora. Vejamos ...

Poucos minutos depois da enfermeira começar uma Analisar a professora e encontrando algum medicamento para uma recuperação que iria durar uma semana exatamente, praticamente o corpo docente inteiro foi visitá-la ala da. Mas não aparecia um da cada vez, ah não, aos grupos apareciam quatro ou cinco. Os primeiros foram uma chegarem logo depois Filio, Hagrid, Madame Hooch e Sinistra, foi a vez de Binns ea Vector, além, Deveria ter imaginado, os fantasmas Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, Mulher Cinzenta e Frei Gorducho e muitos mais em seguida .

Os ombros das vestes da professora Estavam praticamente Encharcados quando finalmente terminaram as visitas.

~ * ~

As horas se passaram muito rápido a partir daí. Desde o término das cursas, a professora McGonagall permanecera sentada Encostada ao travesseiro, ainda coberta por vários edredons, completamente Envolvida em um bom livro de Transfiguração de páginas completamente limpas por uma Papoula que não queria arriscar nada, por mais que lhe disse-se que tantos cuidados chegavam a irritar. Com os cabelos ainda insistentemente presos no mesmo coque forte de sempre, nem ela notara que faltava pouco para o glorioso pôr-do-sol que não se realizaria em momento tão bom que uma copeira finalmente a deixara sozinha.

Ao seu lado, bem em cima da mesinha que antes seus óculos Estavam, agora Pousados sobre o nariz, estava um vaso com flores selvagens e de todos os tipos, um exemplar do dia do Profeta Diário, e um segundo livro, arrebentado bem mais, que apesar de tudo, havia Sido terminantemente proibida de sequer tocá-lo. Sorte que sua obediência ea vontade de sempre dar um bom exemplo eram maiores do que uma sua teimosia interior, por maior que fosse.

Quanto os alunos, bem, logo que chegaram receberam a notícia. Não para Diretamente a dizer a verdade. Cada estudante que passava por algum grupo de professores ou fantasmas espalhados pelo castelo depois da prova recém-feita, eram muitos os que, eles escutavam-os em altas vozes de felicidade sobre a recuperação da subdiretora, e até quem não gostada tanto dela ou passar despercebido pela mesma, saiam correndo para junto os colegas para contar-lhes o ocorrido, e assim, de boca em boca, a história se espalhou com rapidez pelo lugar, trazendo, Pouco tempo depois, uma verdadeira manada de alunos à porta da ala hospitalar .

Em meio a leitura, McGonagall abafou um risinho raro. Lembrava-se Claramente como haviam deixado Papoula louca com aquela bagunça toda.

Suspirou em seguida.

Durante todo o entra-e-sai de estudantes querendo vê-la com os olhos Próprios, os únicos que não a haviam visto foram Alastor Moody, Bartô Crouch, Albus Dumbledore e Severus Snape, apesar de jurar ter visto uma ponta de capa preta sumir à esquerda dos portões altos.

Repentinamente, pairou certo pensamento em sua mente, que fez um balançar a cabeça muito rápido, como se isso fosse despi-lo de dentro de seus pensamentos.

_"Absurdo"_, Pensou aborrecida consigo mesma, franzido a testa e deixando uma falta dentro da lixeira, concentrando-se novamente no livro suas mãos em, tomando novamente, uma expressão tão repetitiva severa.

Porém, nesse exato momento, passos rápidos começaram um corredor para não soar um ala, sendo que ficando cada vez mais e mais fortes, baixou McGonagall a obra, agora interessada. Tinha uma impressão de conhecê-los ... Ah, sim! Ela conhecia os! De tão fácil reconhecimento, os ouvia todas as vezes que ia, por uma razão qualquer ou não, para uma diretoria da habitual sala.


End file.
